Every other weekend
by celticstarwolf
Summary: The hardest part is facing each other again knowing that there is still love between them. Please R&R Thank you


Author's note: hello all once again. Another song fic something that wouldn't leave me alone well Hotch wouldn't leave me alone kept bugging me to write this. It's set somewhere between the middle of season three and the end. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: as always I don't own anything. The song is "Every other weekend" off of Reba's Duet's album.

_Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad  
We trade a couple words and looks and kids again  
Every other weekend_

Rushing around the small suburban home, she tried to pick everything up, trying not to forget anything and to remember to just breathe. This was harder than she thought it would be. Packing the small backpack for her son a few tears escaped her eyes; she tried to remember when times were simpler, before everything came crashing down around her ears.

"Hail's you ok," the quiet voice of her sister asked resting a hand on her shoulder.

Hailey just nodded, to emotional to say anything. This would be the first weekend Jack would spend time with his father in over three months. Sure he had came by for the short visits to check in see how his little man was growing, but this time he was taking him for two and half days. What was she going to do without him running around getting into almost everything?

"It's going to be alright the first will always be the hardest," Jessica said softly trying to reassure her and maybe alleviate some fears.

"I know Jess it's…" she stopped choking back a sob, "it's just I never expected it to end this way. I thought happily ever after would always mean forever."

Jessica sighed knowing that this would be though on her younger sister. She had always been a firm believer in a happy ending that they would go off into the sunset together. But now her life was turned up side down and her belief in happy endings was crushed.

"Sometimes life throws you a curve ball sis you just have to go on."

"Mommy?" little Jack asked from the top step.

Wiping her eyes Hailey tried to plaster a smile on her face, "Yes honey?"

"Will daddy be here soon?" Jack asked his eyes bright as he stares down at his mother.

"Soon! Did you pick which toys you're taking with you?" Jack nodded and gave his mother a big smile, "That's a good boy now go wash up lunch will be in a bit."

Hailey watched as Jack disappeared towards the bathroom a sad smile playing on her lips.

_Every other weekend  
Very few exceptions,  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa, grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
"That's not the way mom makes it, daddy," breaks my heart  
I miss everything I use to have with her again,  
Every other weekend_

He stared at the picture that sat in front of him thinking how time flies. He could remember when they were together a proper family and now that family had splintered never to be repaired. He tried many times to figure out why they had fallen apart. He knew his job could be partially to blame, but he couldn't just walk away from something that mean a great deal to him. But then where did that place Jack in his life? A knock sounded breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Come!"

"Though you were going home Aaron?" David Rossi asked entering the office dark eyes surveying the man sitting behind the desk.

"Just closing down Dave," Hotch responded grabbing a few files from the stack.

They sat in silence a minute before David spoke again, "You picking Jack up today?"

"Hailey wants me to come by around four to pick him up it's the first weekend in about three months."

"Any plans?"

A rare smile steals across his face before being hidden, "A few, the zoo on Saturday then we'll see from there."

"What about a barbecue on Sunday?" Rossi offered, "I've got a big back yard. Have a family afternoon, food, a few games, so Jack can be around his extended family."

"Think they'll go for it?" Hotch asked knowing the rest of his team would more than likely be off in different directions for their rare weekend off.

"With a little convincing I think it can be done," Dave answered glancing out the office window at the bullpen down below. "I'll leave you to pack up and call you later with the specifics for Sunday."

Hotch watched as Rossi stood and made his way out before saying, "Thanks!"

David briefly turned back and nodded understanding the reasons behind the simple statement before leaving.

The doorbell rang braking Hailey out of her thoughts. She glances up at the clock, four right on the dot. He had never been one to be late unless work had called him away or kept him. Shaking her head trying to dispel those thoughts, as a knock sounded this time.

"Jack your father's here," Hailey called as she opened the door.

Her eyes landed on his face first noticing the worry lines that seem to have deepened since the last time she had seen him. So tried too remember to breathe, even though they were no longer together, he still held a place in her heart no matter how fractured it became. Sadness enveloped her at the loss, but things couldn't go back to what they were to much had passed for that to happen.

"Do you want to come in?" Hailey asked opening the door wider.

Hotch just nodded and slowly passed by her, his own heart aching at the fact that he couldn't even touch her. He would never admit it, but he missed having her in his life. At night when he laid in bed alone the loneliness creped in making him wonder if he had made the right choice. Regrets were plenty in his life and that was where he was.

A pounding on the stairs broke him out of his thoughts as he watched he son come racing down the stairs and flung his small three year old body at his father. Aaron held thigh to his son trying to make up for the months he'd been away, yet knowing that it wasn't so simple.

"Hey tiger have you been a good boy?" Aaron asked looking his son over trying to memorize everything little detail.

"Course Daddy!" Jack responded enthusiastically as he clung to his father, "miss you."

He held him close for just a little while longer before setting him down and turning back to Hailey. He didn't miss the look in her eyes as she watched the reunion of father and son. A little glimpse into what was going on in her mind before it closed off, making him wonder if he had seen anything at all. He kept telling himself that it was for the best she was better off without him that she would be safer. But his heart the strongest muscle in the human body told him other wise. He missed her and his son something terrible. He wished they could go back to how things were, but logic dictated that is just wasn't meant to be.

She wondered if it would always be this hard to watch them together and know that he would never be fully apart of their lives again. At times she questioned herself as to why they even broke apart in the first place, but all it would take was remembering the long nights of worrying if he'd come home, if he was all right and not shot full of bullet holes that set her strait. She doubted that they would even be the same again.

Just a few words between them hello's and goodbye's not much else. They spoke about their son, the only common element they had between each other anymore. They never spoke about what their hearts wanted and even at time needed. In actuality for those short fifteen minutes while Jack got ready they were a family again and then gone like dust in the wind.

The End


End file.
